Forgotten Dreams
by MsliveforChrist
Summary: Brennan cleans out her closet and finds something interesting. Suddenly, things from her past are making a reappearance in her life. Semi Songfic to "Even if it Breaks Your Heart" by Eli Young Band
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Forgotten Dreams **  
>Author: <strong>MsliveforChrist**  
>Chapter Summary: <strong>While cleaning Brennan finds something interesting hidden in the back of her closet  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>1/?**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Warnings: <strong>Not any in this chapter**  
>Word Count: <strong>  
><strong>This is kinda a song fic to "Even if it Breaks Your Heart" by Eli Young Band. Please give me feedback and I hope ya'll like it. <strong>

**Chapter 1: **Memories

**BPOV**

Its 2:00 in the afternoon, it has been gray outside all day, and Booth has not called with a case. This is why my already spotless apartment has been thoroughly scrubbed down. I was finally left with the one cleaning project I had been trying to avoid, the hall closet. With a heavy sigh I flung open the door and started pulling out all the items accumulated in there over the years.

An hour and a half later I had finally cleaned out the majority of the mess in the closet but there were still a few things that I had yet to bring out to be sorted through. So for the last time I walked back into the closet. There were there cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other that I quickly picked up together and walked them back out into the living room. When turning back to the closet I was face to face with, my guitar. Well all actuality I was face to face with my guitar case, I mentally corrected myself, but I knew that the guitar was in there all the same. I slowly lifted it, walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

In a daze I laid the case on the coffee table and opened it. I pulled out my guitar and sat it on my lap, as the memories flooded through my mind. I hadn't played since right after my parents had left. I had even managed to forget that I had a guitar, but now with the old guitar sitting face up in my lap it just felt so right. I ran my hand down the neck letting the strings press into my fingers and palm. I was so absorbed with all the memories that were hitting me so suddenly that practically jumped out of my skin when my phone rang. I hurriedly placed the guitar back into its case and grabbed my cell phone from the in table where I had laid it when I began my cleaning frenzy, and seeing that it was Booth flipped it open and yanked it up to my ear.

"Brennan" I said while standing up.

"Hey, Bones," Booth's cheery voice came through the phone, "we got a case. Want me to come pick you up?"

"Sure Booth," I called back "see you in a minute."

"See ya Bones." He replied before hanging up.

I snapped my phone closed and straightened out my clothes. I grabbed my coat and surveyed the mess I would need to clean up when I got back home. I cleared my head and with a sigh, and one last look at my guitar, I walked out the door to wait on Booth.

**Sorry it's not longer but the next chapter will be I promise!**


	2. The Beginning

**Title: **Forgotten Dreams **  
>Author: <strong>MsliveforChrist**  
>Chapter Summary: <strong>Brennan has flashbacks while in the car with Booth.  
><strong>Chapter: <strong>2/?**  
>Rating: <strong>T**  
>Warnings: <strong>N/A**  
>Word Count: <strong>820**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Let's not talk about the depressing fact that I do not own BONES or the amazing song "Even if it Breaks Your Heart"  
><strong>I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I know it was spring break but I've been out of school for a long time so I had a TON of make-up work to finish. So it left almost no time to write. Also, I have gotten NO reviews, and I know you guys are reading this because I get emails all the time of ya'll following or adding it to your favorites. So please review or I have no inspiration to write. <strong>

**Chapter 2: The Beginning **

"_Way back on the radio dial a fire got light inside a bright eyed child" _

We're in the car on the way to the crime scene and instead of joining in the usual banter with Booth, my thoughts swirled around in my head. Apparently sensing that I wasn't going to pay attention and knowing that I wouldn't share my thoughts until I was ready, Booth reached down and turned on the radio. I smiled as the easy tunes that flowed through the speakers helped to calm the tornado of memories that my guitar had unleashed.

_*Flashback*  
>Five year old Brennan is riding in the car with her mom and her older brother, Russ.<br>Russ had been arguing with their mom and it had finally escalated until a tense veil of silence rested over the car. In an attempt to keep his mom from trying to talk to him again Russ began fiddling with the radio. Finally settling on a station he leaned back against the seat with a huff.  
>From her spot in the backseat, hidden from the drama that had occurred, Brennan sat up as the music seemed to burn through her very soul. Of course she had heard music before but she had never <em>_really__ listened.  
>*End of Flashback*<em>

I Smiled as I remembered that day. It was the day that it all began. The day I fell in love with music.

"_Every note just wrapped around her soul.  
>From steal guitars to Memphis all the way to Rock and Roll"<em>

__ The Brennan's had a radio that they kept in the kitchen. From the day I realized my love for music I would stay in the kitchen whenever I could just to listen to the radio. It didn't matter what was playing. Whether it was the country music my dad loved or the Rock and Roll Russ would play, no matter what playing the music was always seemed to grab on to something deep inside my soul and breathe life into it. By the time I was six I realized I wanted to play guitar so that I could let the music that seemed to live inside me out. That Christmas my parents bought me my first guitar.

_*Flashback*  
>Russ and Temperance Rushed down the steps in their house at five in the morning. Stacks of presents were waiting for them underneath the tree. About fifteen minutes later most of the presents were unwrapped. When it was Temperance's turn to open her next present her dad stood up.<em>

"_Wait her I'm going to go get your next present." Dad said with a smile. A minute later he walked back in with a long box, and set it down in front of Temperance. Curious she tore through the paper at the speed of sound. With a squeal she picked up a guitar and pulled it into her lap. She flipped it over to look at the back then carefully laid it down beside her and ran into her parents arms.  
>*End of Flashback* <em>

I remember how excited I had been when I got that guitar. It wasn't a nice guitar. Just one of those children's guitars with only four or five strings, but you almost had to literally pry it from me to get me to do anything but play it for the next couple of weeks.

"Bones? Bones!" Booth called, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What Booth?" I said shaking off the rest of my thoughts.

"We're here." He said opening his door. I suddenly realized the car had stopped moving, and hurriedly opened my door and hopped out, eager to have something else to focus on.

**Author's Note  
>Again sorry it took so long. I know it suck to have to wait on stories so I promise I will try to update sooner, and I'll try and give you a longer story next time. I am going to include details about the case (they will be actual cases from the show just with details shifted around to fit my story) but I want ya'll to tell me whether or not the case should be a big part of the story. PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
